


I Just Wanna Hide Under The Covers

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (The rest of the pack are Alphas), Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Protectiveness, Scenting, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Changkyun goes into heat when he’s with the Seventeen Pack, and his stupid Alphas aren’t answering their phones!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Everyone/Everyone, Im Changkyun & Choi Seungcheol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	I Just Wanna Hide Under The Covers

Changkyun sobbed into Seungcheol’s chest. The rest of Seventeen’s Pack members were frustrated and uncomfortable. 

The large Pack have all been trying to get in touch with Changkyun’s Alphas for the past hour. 

But no one was fucking answering their phones!

“Voice mail again!” Jihoon hissed, ready to throw his phone in anger. 

“‘M sorry I didn’t know.” Changkyun sobbed, rubbing his nose into the Alpha’s scent gland. 

Seungcheol sighed.  
“It’s not your fault, Darlin’. It’s fine. We’re all okay.” 

And they were. 

The Seventeen Pack were all known for their self control and level heads when Omegas have gone into heat right in front of them.

Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungkwan, Seventeen’s Omegas, all made their way towards their leader. 

Changkyun hesitantly looked up.  
“I didn’t mean to take your Alpha’s attention.” He sobbed harder.

Seungkwan whined, pulling Changkyun away from the Alpha and towards himself, pulling him into a hug.  
“Jisoo, Jeonghan, help me take him to the Nest, at lease until his stupid Alphas call us back.” 

Jisoo and Jeonghan nodded, helping their fellow Omega drag Changkyun out of the room. 

Seungcheol sighed with relief, looking around at the Alphas in his pack, all starting to relax and sigh with relief.

He smiled to them.  
“I’m proud of you, My Alphas. I know it’s not easy.” 

“Especially for you, with him being that close to your scent glands while in heat.” Seokmin mumbled.

Before the leader could reply, he heard Jeonghan yell from the Nest.  
“About time you idiots call us back! Your Omega is in heat-yes Jooheon, heat! He’s been crying for over an hour-“ 

Soonyoung got up from his spot between Dokyeom and Junhui, walking towards the Nest. 

He snatched the phone from the Omega.  
“We’ve all been trying to call you for over an hour-I don’t care if your manager had your phone. Your manger is an asshole for not telling you guys that you have a hundred missed calls. Hurry up, your Omega is freaking out and keeps apologising for shit he can’t control.” 

He paused for only a moment, before adding. 

“And if you don’t hurry up, there’s ten Alphas here ready to help calm him down.” With that the Alpha hung up, growling with frustration. 

He turned to Changkyun.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked, pushing the Omega’s sweaty hair from his forehead. 

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung.” The Omega whined, tempting to bow. 

Seungkwan pulled him back towards his chest.  
“None of that. You don’t need to apologise for anything.” He whispered, burying his nose in the other Omega’s hair. 

It didn’t take long for the five Alphas to come skidding through the front door, stopping to look around at the Alphas. 

“Where is he?” Kihyun panicked, looking around the room.

Seungcheol pointed towards the Nest. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk ran into the next room. 

The three remaining Alphas bowed to Seventeen’s members.  
“We’re sorry. Our manager wouldn’t let us have our phones.” Hyunwoo said.

“And they didn’t tell us our phones were ringing until we were on break.” Jooheon added. 

Seungcheol nodded, standing up. 

He made them all stand back up straight.  
He smiled.  
“It’s okay. He’s just stressed because it doesn’t smell like Pack here.” 

Minhyuk and Kihyun returned to the room, Changkyun’s legs wrapped tightly around Kihyun’s hips. 

“As much as I love him, can someone get him off, he’s hurting my hips.” Kihyun groaned. 

Jooheon laughed, walking over to peel Changkyun from the Alpha. 

Changkyun whined, clinging onto Jooheon. 

“Thank you.” The Alphas (except Jooheon) bowed. 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Jooheon added, holding back a moan as Changkyun nipped at his neck.

Seungcheol laughed.  
“It’s okay. Now, get him home before his heat reaches it’s peak.” 

The Alphas nodded, bowing one last time before they quickly walked out the door. 

Seventeen’s pack all sighed loudly, flopping over each other.  
“Holy shit.” Dokyeom swore. 

A few members laughed. 

Jeonghan slipped into Seungcheol’s lap.  
“My Alphas are great. I’m so proud of you all.” He mumbled with a smile.

The leader smiled back.  
“And you three took good care of him.”

Jeonghan kissed him, before turning his attention to everyone else, everyone was talking amongst themselves. 

Junhui and Mingyu were opening windows to air out the house. 

The Omega walked up to Mingyu.  
“Want me to help you with dinner?” He asked. 

Mingyu smiled fondly.  
“That would be great.” He bent down to give the Omega a small kiss. 

“After dinner we should watch a movie. Spend some time with our own Omegas.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

Everyone mumbled their agreement incoherently.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, pulling Mingyu into the kitchen to get dinner started.


End file.
